Life Continues: Mariemeia's Story
by Mezzy-Ku
Summary: After the "Endless Waltz", peace returns to the world and the colonies...but whatever happened to that charismatic, yet still naive, girl who nearly ruled everything? Mariemeia's story still continues, but has taken a sad turn for the worst...


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I claim to own it. I don't make money off this piece of writing (damn!) and therefore cannot be sued. Thank you for your understanding. ... ... Please don't suuuee meeeee!!!   
  
A.N.: This fic is based on the life of Mariemeia some few years in the future of the Gundam Wing world. Yes, that's right, Mariemeia! There aren't enough fanfics for the cute, little dictator. She nearly ruled the whole world and all the colonies; doesn't she deserve at least a few good fanfics about her? I think she does.  
  
***  
  
Earth, in the year 202 AC, has managed to keep peace throughout the world and all the colonies with thanks to the Preventers. War is but a faint memory to all who witnessed it but they will never forget. Although history has been known to repeat itself, it may not continue to do so...   
  
"History is much like an endless waltz... The three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue endlessly." -Mariemeia Kushrenada   
Looking out the window of one of the more quiet rooms of the Preventers base, a young woman stood gazing at all the people busy in their everyday lives on the streets of Earth. Her short reddish-pink hair ruffled a bit in the breeze coming from an open window. It was a Sunday and she didn't need to worry about school for another day still. Given that, she still wasn't in a good mood today. She never really was, and today was no exception.  
  
Mariemeia turned to the door of the room she was in when a knock came. She told the person to come in; she wasn't surprised to see her adopted mother, Lady Une, in the doorway. The woman with the long brown hair smiled when she saw Mariemeia and took a seat in one of the black leather chairs in the room.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought it would feel good to sit in a chair after all the sitting I have done today. I guess these chairs are just that comfortable; is this why you like the room so much, Marie?" Mariemeia answered with a small shrug before taking a seat in another of the chairs. Her adopted mother did always try to strike up good conversations but Mariemeia was never really in a talking mood.   
  
Lady Une frowned when Mariemeia didn't say anything back and leaned back in the chair. She stared at Mariemeia a good while before finally attempting to make conversation again. "I'm sorry I missed dinner with you on Friday, but my meeting ran a bit too late. I hope you had a good meal without me."  
  
"It was all right." Mariemeia mumbled in answer to both of Lady Une's statements.   
  
"Well, since we didn't get to talk on Friday, I'll ask you know how your day went at school. Please don't give me the usual, 'It was fine', I want to know a bit more about school than that."   
  
Mariemeia stared back at Lady Une a while, rolling back and forth in her chair, before answering, "All right, it wasn't fine. If you want to know the truth, someone 'by accidentally' spilled juice in my hair at lunch, I failed my math test, I failed a couple quizzes, someone tripped me when I came out of fourth period, 'by accidentally' again, and I missed the bus on my way home. All in all, I would say it was a pretty good day."  
  
Lady Une frowned at Mariemeia and said, "I doubt it was really all that bad. If you failed tests than it just means you have to try harder next time. Perhaps it really was an accident that you were tripped, and that someone spilled juice on you. Accidents do happen, you know."  
  
Mariemeia gave a short, sarcastic laugh before muttering, "You're right, accidents do happen. Look at me."  
  
Lady Une got up from her chair suddenly to glare down at the teenager and all but yelled, "You are not an accident, Mariemeia! Just because your parents were never married doesn't mean that you were a mistake that should never have happened. Even if you were, it's not your fault and you have no reason to beat yourself up about it."  
  
When Mariemeia didn't answer and just stayed slumped in her chair, Lady Une sighed and left the room. When Mariemeia heard the door slam behind her, the young woman mumbled, "No, I don't have to, but everyone else does."  
Later that day, Mariemeia left the small room in the Preventers base to go look for something to eat. She didn't live there, but her adopted mom worked so many hours there that she barely saw her home. She found a vending machine with sandwiches and chose whichever sandwich looked the least rotten. She chose badly; the chopped egg had gone bad already. She threw out the sandwich and headed back to the room she had come from.  
  
When she rounded the corner, she came across a couple of the former Gundam Pilots. All of the Gundam Pilots eventually came to work as Preventers and could be seen walking through the hallways every now and then. Duo was too busy telling Heero some stupid story that he didn't see her in the hall until she was only a few feet away. When his eyes did fall on her, he made a small jump and paused from what he was saying a moment before licking his lips and continuing in a much quieter voice. Rather typical behavior when someone saw her in the hallways of the Preventers' Base.   
  
She then changed her route to the room where she could sleep overnight if her mother worked too late. It would probably be one of those days, by the fact that Une had only checked on her once that day. She could also have just been avoiding another awkward conversation with her 'daughter' as she sometimes did when she wasn't in the mood to deal with Mariemeia.   
  
When Mariemeia got to the hole in the wall-it was small enough to be considered that-she grabbed a book she had started reading and buried herself in it for a while. Few things really let her escape from life, but books sometimes did that. She didn't put the book down until it was dark out and then she went to get dinner. After dinner, she read more before turning the lights out to go to sleep. It had been a pretty uneventful and boring day; just the way that Mariemeia loved them. 


End file.
